Is This Love
by MiirnaRuth
Summary: Kurt sentía su respiración acelerarse cada vez que él estaba cerca. Tenía al chico del que gustaba al alcance de su mano, pero al mismo tiempo, inaccesible. Y como si fuera poco, Blaine acababa de voltear sobre su costado, para quedar frente a él en la cama, a nada de tocarse, respirándose y electrificando el ambiente con la potente tensión entre ellos. [One Shoot]


_**Hey! Estaba vagando por la internet... (como siempre) y encontré una bella imagen y como una película, esta historia apareció en mi cabeza... No me quedó más remedio que escribirla :D**_

 _ **(La canción es: Is This Love - Whitesnakes)**_

 _ **Disfruten!**_

* * *

 **IS THIS LOVE?**

Kurt sentía sus mejillas arder y su respiración acelerarse cada vez que le tenía cerca, a pesar de que él no dijera mucho. Bastaba con que le mostrara una inocente sonrisa, o le guiñara un ojo amistosamente, para que sus terminaciones nerviosas estallaran, convirtiéndolo en una errática criatura sonrojada y jadeante.

El joven muchacho de sólo 16 años apenas había experimentado un flechazo con un chico antes, que terminó siendo su hermanastro en su empeño de relacionarse con él, presentando a ambos padres viudos. Pero su nula experiencia amorosa y el encanto natural del moreno, actual objetivo de sus sentimientos, lo tenía al borde de la locura.

Le había conocido accidentalmente, recibiendo sin querer una serenata de él; Blaine Anderson... Un muchacho de pelo negro, ojos mieles y sonrisa de ensueño que cursaba su primer año en la Academia para varones Dalton. Kurt por azares del destino asistía allí ahora, y (¡bendita sea su suerte!) Blaine lo consideraba un amigo. Podía estar cerca de él, cantar juntos y pasar el rato o estudiar en el dormitorio de él. Kurt tenía al chico del que gustaba al alcance de su mano, pero al mismo tiempo, inaccesible.

La timidez de Kurt y el aplastante temor de espantar a su nuevo flechazo con la confesión de sus sentimientos, lo mantenían con la boca herméticamente cerrada, incapaz de hacer nada que demostrara el profundo enamoramiento que cargaba por Blaine.

"Es mejor tenerlo cerca como amigo, a no tenerlo", se decía como un mantra, cada vez que su aguda lengua picaba por soltar todo y dejarlo en evidencia.

Aun así, el cuerpo del inexperto adolescente lo delataba y contra eso, era muy poco lo que podía hacer.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, en un esfuerzo vago de regularizar su respiración, disimulando así lo afectado que se encontraba por estar recostado sobre la cama de su moreno amigo, aspirando el aroma de su perfume impregnado en la almohada bajo su cabeza. Estaban pasando el rato, antes de tener que ir al ensayo del coro, o como se hacían llamar: "The Warblers". Kurt jugueteaba con su móvil, paseando por las publicaciones de sus amigos en redes sociales, mientras Blaine, recostado a su lado, con menos de diez centímetros separándolos, escuchaba música con sus auriculares, en tanto sus manos simulaban una batería imaginaria que tocaba en el aire. A veces reía, o tarareaba algunos versos dispersos de las canciones. Kurt, quien no podía importarle menos lo que estaba viendo en su celular, desviaba su mida cada cinco segundos para echarle un vistazo al chico a su lado, fascinado de lo cerca que estaban. Su mente creaba mil situaciones, donde él tenía permitido simplemente girarse y apoyar su barbilla sobre su pecho y mirarlo hasta que se aburriera, cosa que creía firmemente que no podría pasar nunca. También escenas circulaban en donde lo tomaba por el rostro con sus manos y lo besaba con propiedad, recorriéndole por completo con su lengua curiosa.

La profunda voz de Blaine casi lo hizo pegar un brinco, debido a que estaba absorto en aquellas imágenes en su cabeza.

\- Adoro esta canción... - comentó, quitándose uno de los audífonos y ofreciéndoselo con una amplia sonrisa. Kurt, embobad0, lo aceptó como si se tratara de la cosa más preciada del mundo y lentamente acomodo el pequeño aparato en su oído. Las suaves tonadas de una canción de rock clásico le inundaron los pensamientos. Y como si fuera poco, Blaine acababa de voltear sobre su costado, para quedar frente a él. Casi como un auto reflejo, el sonrosado chico le imitó, logrando con ese movimiento, una distancia entre ellos tan ínfima, que Kurt agradeció ser tan meticulosos con su higiene bucal, pues podían sentir sus alientos mezclándose, respirando el mismo aire. La música pasó a segundo plano, cuando los ojos azules de Kurt captaron la punta de la lengua de Blaine, humedeciendo sus labios.

Con las hormonas alborotadas, Kurt deseó tener el valor de lanzarse sobre su amigo y besarlo, sin embargo, un chico como él no era del gusto de un apuesto gay alfa como lo era Blaine. Se sentía tonto y demasiado femenino, con su autoestima minada por las hirientes palabras que le habían gritado toda la vida. El moreno frente a él era encantadoramente apuesto, al punto que chicos y chicas indiscriminadamente solían insinuársele todo el tiempo. Él lo había visto en primera fila en la fiesta de Rachel Berry, donde la judía apenas tuvo ocasión, le besó y no lo soltó durante el resto de tiempo que duró la fiesta. Kurt hubiera dado su colección de tiaras porque la maldita botella lo hubiera apuntado a él, en lugar de a su amiga.

Blaine tomó una profunda respiración y el bello de la nuca de Kurt se crispó en sorpresa, al notar que los ojos matizados del moreno, estaban descaradamente mirando sus labios. Kurt sintió el impulso de restregarse los ojos para comprobar que su vista y sus enormes deseos no lo estuvieran engañando. Inevitablemente, la sangre le subió al rostro y su corazón latió fuera de control ante la posibilidad de que aquello fuera una realidad.

\- "¿Esto es amor lo que estoy sintiendo?..." - cantó con su voz casi en un susurro. Sólo entonces Kurt recordó el motivo que los llevó a estar cerca; Blaine deseaba que él oyera una de sus canciones favoritas - "¿Esto es el amor que he estado buscando?..." - la comprensión le azotó en la cara como una bofetada, al oír lo que el moreno estaba cantando - "¿Esto es amor o estoy soñando?... Esto debe ser amor..." - las manos de ambos, que permanecían en el estrecho espacio entre ellos, se rozaron y el moreno, en lugar de alejarse, suavemente envolvió las pequeñas de Kurt entre las grandes suyas, haciendo que Kurt soltara el aire de golpe por la impresión. El pobre chico no podía creer que realmente estuviera pasando todo esto - "Porque realmente tiene un dominio en mí... Un dominio en mi" - Kurt observaba el rostro de Blaine con sus ojos azules ampliamente abiertos, al igual que su boca, incrédulo. ¿Acaso su amigo estaba indirectamente confesándole sus sentimientos? Tenía se ser, porque dudaba que fuera cosa de compañeros y colegas estar acostados, tomándose las manos, mientras oyen una romántica canción compartiendo los auriculares con los rostros a cinco centímetro de distancia, y que eso no signifique nada - "No puedo parar el sentimiento..." - continuó cantando en susurros Blaine, ajeno al desastre que era Kurt internamente - "He estado antes de esta manera... Pero, contigo encontré la llave" - el chico sentía que tenía el corazón latiéndole en la garganta - "Para abrir cualquier puerta... Puedo sentir mi amor por ti, creciendo más fuerte día a día..." - definitivamente aquello era una romántica declaración a los ojos de Kurt, pues no podía imaginar a Puck y Finn en una situación similar. A pesar de eso, el chico temía equivocarse o en su defecto, desmayarse - "Y no puedo esperar a verte nuevamente... Pues puedo tenerte en mis brazos"

La mirada cargada de sentimientos que Kurt no estaba seguro de conocer, que Blaine le sostuvo, lo hizo pasar saliva. La boca se le secó y no fue capaz de encontrar su voz para preguntar de qué iba todo eso. Estaba desnudo e indefenso frente a los intensos ojos mieles de Blaine, que estaban gritando cosas, que él era incapaz de entender. Y como si la suerte del joven muchacho hubiera dado un puntapié a su vida llena de miseria, el moreno se acercó aún más a él, muy despacio, como si temiera que Kurt reaccionara de mala manera o simplemente huyera de su lado; quedando a nada de tocarse, respirándose y electrificando el ambiente con la potente tensión entre ellos. Kurt se contuvo de gemir cuando la punta de la nariz del moreno rozó la suya. Era tan íntimo y privado aquel momento, que agradecía profundamente que Blaine no tuviera compañero de cuarto.

Esperando el permiso del ojiazul, Blaine ladeó lentamente la cabeza en la búsqueda de que sus bocas se encontraran, encajando a la perfección. Cerrando los ojos con parsimonia, el tímido muchacho se entregó, dejando que su amigo cumpliera su cometido. En cuanto sintió el contacto de sus labios sobre él, el calor se expandió por su cuerpo, erizándole la piel a su paso. Sus bocas se unieron de forma sencilla en un principio, haciendo explotar las terminaciones nerviosas de Kurt, como fuegos artificiales; pero, poco a poco, la necesidad de obtener más del otro se fue acrecentado, haciéndolos abrirse a las nuevas sensaciones. La áspera y dulce lengua del moreno se introdujo en su cavidad y al chico le supo a gloria. Este era su primer beso real y no podía sentirse más perfecto para él.

Su respiración se agitó, e inevitablemente dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo, estimulando a Blaine a subir la intensidad, posicionando una mano en su nuca para atraer a Kurt más cerca, si eso era posible. Nuevos gemidos y respiraciones salieron de ambos, cargando el aire de una intensidad que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El momento que ambos estaban viviendo era intenso y, al menos para Kurt, lo más excitante que haya experimentado en su vida.

Cuando sus pulmones ardieron por la poca entrada de oxígeno, se vieron en la penosa obligación de separarse. Blaine pegó su frente a la de Kurt, sin quitar su mano ni apartarse más de lo necesario para recuperar el aire. Entonces la timidez regresó al chico de ojos azules, sintiéndose azorado por la situación, sin saber con exactitud qué debía decir o hacer ahora que las líneas entre ellos se habían borrado con aquel glorioso beso.

\- "Esto debe ser amor..." - repitió Blaine, cantando casi en su oído - "Porque realmente tiene un dominio en mi... Un dominio en mi"

\- Pensé que tus gustos musicales, se basaban en el top 40 – bromeó el castaño, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas coloradas.

\- Tal vez buscaba algo más emocional… - sus narices se tocaron en una suave caricia.

Las palabras sobraron, pues sus cuerpos decían mucho más con sólo tocarse, y sus ojos enviaban silenciosos mensajes. Kurt no llegó a ser consciente de cuánto tiempo pasaron sólo tendidos en la cama del moreno, observándose mutuamente. A veces volvían a besarse, o simplemente se tomaban de las manos, escuchando la música a través de los auriculares. Pasando el rato juntos, era suficiente para el castaño, sabiendo ahora que su mejor amigo sentía por él… ¿amor? Tal vez.

* * *

 _ **Dejen su review para saber qué les pareció!**_

 _ **Besos!**_

 _ **XOXO.**_


End file.
